


Soulmates

by TheMadQueenMogar (CobaltCastaway)



Series: Criminal Minds One Shots [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Breakfast foods, Fluff, Other, Snuggling, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltCastaway/pseuds/TheMadQueenMogar
Summary: The reader and Spencer get a nice day off to enjoy time together at home.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Criminal Minds One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840627
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Soulmates

You woke up to a disgracefully loud crash of what sounded like a pan in the kitchen. Normally you would have jumped up, some kind of weapon in hand, to take down the intruder. Now that you’ve been together with Spencer Reid for so long, you’ve grown to relax at any unknown noise in the house unless it needs immediate attention. Still, you were worried about your boyfriend.

You yawned and tossed the sheets off of you. Not bothering to fix up your appearance, you slowly walked out of the bedroom. You spotted Spencer with his back to you in the kitchen. The scent of coffee caught you by surprise. You smiled when you realized what was going on. 

“Good morning, Doctor,” you teased him as you walked into the kitchen. Spencer practically jumped out of his skin before relaxing at the sight of you. “Nooo,” he sighed, “I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed.” You walked up and placed your hands lightly on his chest, “Aw, I’m sorry I ruined the surprise.” He looked at you and kissed your forehead, “It’s okay. I’m not really sure I’m doing the best job anyways. I already overcooked two eggs.” You chuckled, “Let me help. Then we can just bring it back to the room.” 

Spencer stepped aside to let you help with cooking. He wrapped his arms around your torso as you finished the eggs. “I can’t believe someone as smart as you can’t cook an egg properly,” you joked and leaned back into his touch. “It’s not as easy as it sounds,” he protested. He let go of you to plate the food. You poured two cups of coffee in the meantime and adjusted them just the way each of you liked. He followed you back to the bedroom.

You two got comfortable on the bed and joked about anything and everything as you ate your breakfast. Soon the plates were discarded to sit on the nightstands. You made yourself comfortable laying against Spencer. He kept his arms wrapped around you. It was rare you got days off like this together that were uninterrupted.

You were starting to get sleepy again. Not necessarily tired from lack of sleep, just too comfortable to move. You sensed Spencer was too from the yawn he let up. “One more hour?” You said through a yawn and pulled him close. “One more hour,” he confirmed. You kissed his cheek before trying to get another hour’s worth of sleep.

—

By the time you two woke up again, it was already noon. You had nothing else to do today so you migrated your ‘snuggle fest’ (as Garcia would call it) to the couch. There was a movie marathon playing on one of the channels that you heard about the day before. You knew Spencer would be interested so you decided to put it on. 

You leaned back against the couch as Spencer rested his head in your lap. You always loved it when he did that. It gave you a chance to run your fingers through his hair and ease his tension. As much as he would refuse to admit it, Spencer loved it when you messed with his hair. 

You two lived for moments like today. Moments where time moved slower than normal. Moments without talk of serial killers or kidnapping. Moment with just you and Spencer and nothing else. Much needed moments.

Spencer’s hand rubbing against your knee soothed you from worry. He always knows just how to get you to relax. When he sat up, you got worried. “Everything okay?” You asked him. He nodded, “Yeah, yeah. I just wanted to look at you.” You smiled and knew you had to be blushing a little, “Looks like Derek’s smooth talking is rubbing off on you.” Spencer chuckled and brought a hand up to your cheek. You leaned into his touch.

“I could tell you I love you in almost every language there is, but that wouldn’t be enough,” Spencer said out of the blue. You were definitely blushing now. You reached your hand up to the one he had on your cheek, “Spence… I love you too.” You started to get worried about what event brought all this sweetness about. “You’ve never been quite like anyone else. A-Always doing your own thing,” Spencer said as he studied your face, “It’s that boldness -that kindness- in you that drew me in.” 

Spencer started to inch off the couch. You studied his moves trying to understand what he was doing. “I know it’s nothing special, but Hotch said I would know when it was time. And I-I can’t explain how I know, but I know,” Spencer told you. “Spencer?” You questioned as he pulled something out of his pocket and moved to the floor in front of you. It clicked in your mind what he was about to do. Your hand moved up to cover your mouth.

“I-I know we aren’t in some fancy restaurant or a place with some beautiful view, but you’re the most beautiful view I need,” Spencer said as he opened the box, “(Y/N)? Will you marry me?” You tried to hold back tears of joy as you nodded, “Yes, Spencer. Fuck, of course I will.” Spencer’s face lit up as he went to slide the ring on your finger. You reached down to pull him up into a kiss. Spencer didn’t hesitate to kiss you back.

When you both pulled away, you looked at him. “Spencer, I don’t care if it’s in some fancy place. I’m just happy I get to spend my life with you,” you told him. He moved back onto the couch to hold your hand, “I’m really glad. Do you know how hard it was to hide that from you for a month?” “A month?” You questioned with a laugh, “You've been planning to propose for a month?” Spencer laughed, “I couldn’t find the right time! Garcia kept trying to help me plan some- some fantasy proposal, and the others weren’t any help either.” 

You leaned against him as you looked at the ring. It was perfect. “Well now she gets to help plan some fantasy wedding,” you joked and sat up just enough to kiss his jaw. You could tell he was smiling. You were both giddy now. “I think I really do believe in soulmates,” you said softly as you looked at his side profile. “Well, it isn’t entirely impossible for soulmates to exist,” Spencer told you. You giggled, “Just let me be cheesy for once.” He laughed, “Alright, alright. I love you.” “I love you too, Spence,” you said and wrapped an arm around him. You really did feel like Spencer was your soulmate, and you knew he felt the same.


End file.
